A SONAMY STORY FINISHED
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: How it's going bros. I am making my second story. This is a Sonamy story. What will happen. Will Eggman give up being evil? How will Sonic and his friends react? Will Sonic finally tell Amy his feelings? I'M DONE WITH THE STORY. AND I REVISED EVERYTHING. I REVISED EVERY STORY TODAY. SO START READING THEM AGAIN. There will be lemons and swears, SON OF A BITCH! Brofist! BAA HAA! ;-)
1. Eggman gave up

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. MY NAME IS BROMASTER. I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SONAMY STORY. NO, PEWDIEPIE IS NOT IN THE STORY. WAIT BEFORE YOU LEAVE, IF YOU JUST WANT PEWDIEPIE. I WILL MAKE A STORY THAT PEWDIEPIE AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE STORY. NO SONIC. NO SONAMY. NOT EVEN A SMALL AMOUNT OF EGGMAN. NO SONIC CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT STORY. I PROMISE. YOU WILL WAIT BECAUSE I AM DOING THIS SONAMY STORY FIRST.

IT'S SHORT BUT, IT MIGHT BE REALLY INTERESTING.

Sonic was sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the Death Egg blowing up. Sonic didn't even went to the Death Egg.

"What happened? Did Eggman made a huge mistake?"

Eggman come out of the Death Egg and hopped on his small ship. Then, he saw Sonic and flew to him.

"What happened Eggman? Did you press a button and blow up the Death Egg?" Said Sonic with a smirk.

"Yep. I self destruct the Death Egg."

"Why? Are you trying to build a gigantic robot?"

"Nope. I quit. I'm done being evil. I wasted a year trying to rule the world. I'm just gonna live my life being a normal scientist."

Sonic's eyes were wide.

"You're kidding? Right?"

Eggman gave Sonic a chaos emerald.

"Nope. I have officially given up being evil."

"Now you're gonna make me have nothing to do. You have to be joking. I know you are trying to trick me."

"If I tricked you, I would have given you the wrong emerald."

"Eggman. You're trying to do reverse psychology."

"I'm not. I know you don't trust me or believe me but, I have given up being evil. I know that I have caused damage and harmed animals. I swear I will not harm a single fly."

"Swear to God that you will not be evil again for the rest of your life."

"I swear to God."

"You better not had your fingers crossed."

"I didn't. So, are we friends?" Said Eggman as reached his hand out.

Sonic started to think. Sonic shook Eggman's hand.

"Friends. But I still don't trust you."

"I know. Can you please tell the mayor that I have given up being evil?"

"Okay."

Sonic went to station square. He went inside city hall and told the mayor Eggman have given up.

"Hmmm. I don't know Sonic. He did caused damage to our lovely city."

"I know. But he swore to God."

"Okay, Dr. Robotnik is welcome to our city. But he has to apologize to everyone for what he had done."

"He will!"

After Sonic told the mayor, Eggman went to station square and went inside city hall.

"Hello mayor. Good to see you again."

"Hello Dr.R. You know that you have to apologize to our dear citizens for the damage you caused and the nature you harmed."

"Yes, I will apologize for the damage and the nature I have harmed."

The mayor rang the bell to bring everyone inside city hall.

"My dear citizens, today we have Dr. R with a important announcement."

Everyone shudder in fear, thinking that Dr.R was gonna destroy the city again.

"Hello. I'm here to apologize for the damage and that I have done to our lovely city. To pay back the damage, I am offering $1,000,000,000 to the mayor."

Sonic was sitting on the top of city was watching Dr.R apologizing.

"Also I am given my inventions to Station Square's Science laboratory. I have given up being evil. And I swear that I Dr. Ivo Robotnik, will never do anything that cause the world in danger."

Dr.R swore without crossing his fingers. Then, Sonic jumped off and Stood front of Dr. R

"To prove that I have given up, I gave Sonic the emerald."

"Dr. R is right. I have it right here."

Sonic showed the emerald.

"I have fought Dr. R for a year. I know that he can't be trusted. But after what he just did now, I trust him."

The mayor stood by Sonic.

"And so do I. How about you? Do you want to trust Dr. R?"

Everyone shouted Yes! Sonic smile.

"Looks like nobody is gonna run away from you."

"Thanks Sonic, for everything. I wanted you to have something."

"What is it?"

Dr. R took out a pair of shoes that looks exactly like Sonic's.

"Thanks but I already have..."

"This shoes can make you fly and can protect you. I was gonna make Metal Sonic wear them but since I gave up, their yours."

Sonic took the shoes.

"You can fly as long as want. The shield is so powerful that it can hold off anything. Even a powerful bomb."

"Can it protect more than one person?"

"Yes. But the shield has to recharge for 30 seconds. You can only use the shield for 10 seconds."

"Thanks Robotnik."

"You're welcome. Now go ahead and enjoy present."

"Hmmm. I don't know. It might be a trick."

"Trust me. Oh and I added a map to figure out where you want to go. Also I added something that makes your fighting ability stronger and faster."

"Hmmm. I will put them on now."

Sonic putted on his new shoes.

"See. You're flying. And you can use the map to teleport you and someone who is with you, to anyplace you want to go. Just bring your map up, tap anywhere on the map to teleport."

"Thanks Robotnik."

"You're welcome."

Wow Robotnik is good now. What will happen next? A SONAMY PART OF COURSE! BROFIST. BAA HAA.

Note: I called Eggman Dr. R because it's way shorter.

Part 2 is gonna be hard to read. I don't want to edit it now cause it's long and it has lemons that will drive me crazy.


	2. THE SONAMY

How it's going bros. My name is Pewdiepie. Just kidding. I'm Bromaster. I'm gonna make this chapter really long because I really don't have time to make chapters. So, this chapter is gonna have a twist. I'm gonna put my ideas in this chapter. If you don't like it. I DON'T CAAARRREE!

Sonic was sitting on a branch. He looked at his new shoes. "I guess this means, no more smashing robots, finding chaos emeralds, or destroying the Death Egg. Well, at least I can relax. And I can travel to places faster." Sonic jumped off the branch and looked at his map. "Let's see. Tails? No, I got nothing to do there. Besides, they all know that Eggman is good now. Knuckle? Protecting the master emerald." Then Sonic looked at Amy's house on the map. "Amy? I haven't seen her for a week. I should go check on her. And I do have a small crush on her." Sonic tapped on Amy's house. Sonic was teleported in front of her door. "Well, here goes nothing." Sonic knocked on her door. "Damn, I forgot. I'm nervous. And really shy." Amy opened the door. "H-h-hey A-Amy. Haven't seen you for a week. Amy made a small angry look. "Yeah. Me too." Sonic made a sad look. "Is there something wrong?" "You forgot our date." Sonic was shocked. "Our date? I didn't forget." "Then, why didn't you came?" "I was dealing with Eggman." "Then, why didn't you came after you were done." "Ummm I uhhh." "YOU DID FORGET! I WAS WAITING FOR HOURS! AND YOU NEVER CAME!" "Bu-" "THEN, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR DAYS! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Amy started to cry. "BUT YOU DON'T CARE! AFTER I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" "Amy I..." "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Amy slammed the door. "NOO! AMY! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!" Sonic tried to open the door. "AMY! COME ON! I'M SORRY!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "AMY! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU! AMY PLEASE!" "GO AWAY!" "Damn it!" Sonic walked away. "Sonic! Why don't you care? Why can't you just be a friend who care about me?" Amy went to her room and went to sleep. Sonic was sitting on a branch. "Amy! I just wanted to talk to you. Why? Why did I forget?" Sonic started to cry. "Amy... I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. I-I-I love you." Sonic laid down and fell asleep.

The next day, Sonic was walking through station square. People wanted his autograph but, Sonic wasn't in the mood. He was thinking about Amy. That's all he could think about. Then, he saw Amy walking home. She has the same clothes on. The only thing different is that, she is wearing a pink dress. Sonic made a surprise look. "Wow! She looks soooo beautiful." Sonic thought. Then, Amy saw Sonic. She made a sad look and started to ran. Sonic ran after her. Amy made it to her door. She took out her piko piko hammer. Sonic stopped running and walked up to her. "Amy please, let me talk to you." "GO AWAY FROM ME!" "Amy! Just put the hammer away and let me talk to you." Sonic walked up closer to her. "STAY AWAY." Sonic came closer. "OK! NOW YOU GONNA GET IT!" Amy swung her hammer. "I hope the shield works!" Sonic used the shield. Amy's hammer hitted the shield. "Huh!" Amy kept hitting the shield. "AHHHHHHH!" Amy used all of her strength and hitted the shield. She got tired and fell down. Sonic's shield disappeared. "DAMN HAMMER!" Amy dropped the hammer. "Amy this is going nowhere. Please stop and let me talk to you. I'm your friend." "NO! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND I HAVE EVER MET!" Sonic was shocked. "Come on Amy. Please let me talk to you. I don't want to lose you." Said Sonic in a breaking voice. "I don't want to talk to you. You miss our 7th date. And you promised that you would be there. So why should I talk to you?" "Amy...At least let me talk to you before I go." Amy sighed and putted her hammer away. "What do you want Sonic?" Sonic has tears coming out of his eyes. "Amy. I'm sorry for everything." Sonic hugged Amy. "I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I forgot our date. I swear it won't happen again." "Sure you won't." Said Amy sarcastically. "It's not like you care about me." "I do care. You're special to me. You are the only one who takes good care for me. Amy I wanted to say this for a long time. Amy..." Sonic holded Amy and came closer. "I love you Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Ohh Soniku." "May I please come inside?" "Live here if you want." "I will."

5 minutes later, Sonic and Amy went inside. "Wow Amy! Your place is so cozy." Amy giggled. "I don't really think that you would say that." "What do you mean?" "Just wait till you get on my bed." Sonic blushed. "What? You mean that we..." "No! You naughty hedgehog!" Sonic blushed harder. Amy made a creepy smile. "Well maybe sometimes." Sonic's face was red. "Awww. You look so cute. Come on, I was just joking." Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic holded her tighter. "I love you Soniku." "I love you too. Can you please show me the rest of your place?" "Whatever you say." Amy showed Sonic the living room. "Wow. And I thought your living room will be filled with pictures of me." "Uhh yeah." Sonic smiled. "Okay. Show me your room." Amy made a sad look and showed Sonic her room. "Wow. I expected more. And a sex doll that looks like me." "What? Okay. I do love you but, I'm not crazy enough to have a sex doll. It's like I'm cheating on someone else." "Okay, enough with the sex doll." "Are you mad at me for the pictures?" "No. It's pictures of me. I don't mind." Sonic looked at the pictures. It's shows Sonic snowboarding from Ice Cap zone, City Escape, and from the Olympics Winter Games. "Amy. How did you get pictures of me Snowboarding from the past?" "I sorta spied on you." "Impossible! Are you a ninja or something?" "You could say it like that." "Show me your moves." Amy jumped and disappeared. "What the hell?! Where did you go?" "I'm at the door." Sonic looked at the door. "See I'm part ninja." "But I never seen you do stuff like that. Why didn't you..." "I don't want Eggman to know." "Amy. Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" "You're too busy. And you won't believe me." "Amy I would have." "I don't want to make you feel jealous." "Why would I be jealous." "Because, I was playing around the whole time. I can beat you. I don't even need to use the hammer." "Wanna settle this outside?" "Please don't go easy on me. I'll be fine." "Okay now you are trying to tease me." "Sorry, I'm just excited that I'm gonna kick your butt." "Okay you have crossed the line." Sonic turned super. "Please. Super? Like a small twig." Amy and Sonic went outside. "You sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." "Yeah." Sonic flew towards Amy. Sonic stopped and made a sad look. "I can't do it. I gave up." "Ohhh you're so sweet." Amy went to Sonic and kissed him "Amy... You're sooooo..." Sonic holded Amy tight. "Gonna lose!" Sonic threw her. Amy landed on her hands. "Please. Been there." Sonic flew towards Amy. Amy grabbed Sonic. "Come on! Try using your shoes." "I don't wanna. I don't want to hurt you. Plus I got the shield." "That's last for 10 seconds. Please. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Sonic kissed Amy. "Tell me if you want me to stop." "I will." Sonic switched his shoes. "Oh wait Sonic. Can you please wait here? I'm gonna go get my suit." "Sure." Amy went to get her suit. "I want a chile dog." 5 minutes later, Amy came back. She was wearing a black belt and a pink robe. "You're a black belt?" "Yeah. I got it right before I met you. When I saw you, I had to keep it a secret." "Huh. I never knew. Amy before we fight. Can you please..." Amy gave Sonic a chile dog. "I knew you were hungry, so I made you a chile dog." "Thanks. I guess I don't have to turn super." Sonic turned to his regular form and ate his chile dog. "Okay. Time to party." Sonic ran towards Amy. Amy grabbed Sonic. "Tell me if you want to stop." Said Amy with a smile. "I will." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "You ready Sonic?" "Just a little longer?" Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Ohh Soniku..." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic holded Amy tighter. "Okay, I just want to fight." "Please. I wanted this for a long time." "Sonic. I didn't get my robe for this." "You look so beautiful in your robe." "Come on Sonic. Save this after the fight." "Okay. I love you." "I love you too." "Before we go, I just wanted to say that..." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Oh Sonic. Please, I want to fight." Sonic holded Amy tight. "Amy, please throw me." "Ok." Amy threw Sonic. Sonic do a trick. (IT'S FROM SONIC ADVENTURE. THE SONIC LOGO.) Sonic landed on his hands and got up. Amy showed Sonic a picture. It shows the trick that Sonic just done. "Ok time out." "What?" "I don't want to fight anymore." "Why? I just took a picture." "I can't fight you. I know you're gonna win." "How do you know?" "Because I am not ready. I just want to see more of your moves." "Nice try Soniku. But If I show you my moves, then you you know my moves." "Ah Damn it." "And STOP SWEARING. I DON'T LIKE IT." "Okay I won't." "Come on let's fight." "Fine. But don't tease me." "Okay I'll stop. Sorry." Sonic punched Amy. Amy disappeared. "What the hell." Amy appeared behind Sonic. Sonic punched Amy. Amy grabbed Sonic and punched him. Sonic's nose was bleeding. "Uh oh." Sonic touched his nose. He saw some blood on his glove. His eyes were filled with tears. "Amy, I don't want fight anymore. You made me bleed. Why would you do that? I thought you loved me." Sonic started to cry. "Ohh Soniku. I'm sorry. I'll stop." Amy took out a napkin and wiped the blood off of Sonic's nose. Sonic looked at Amy. Amy made a sad look. "I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't knew that was gonna happen." Said Amy as she kissed Sonic's nose. Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "I can always forgive you." Amy holded Sonic tight. "Ohh Soniku..." "Come on let's go inside."

SEE THE TWIST. SONIC COULDA KEPT ON FIGHTING. BUT NO. THIS HAD TO HAPPEN

WARNING: LEMONS BLAH BLAH BLAH DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 BLAH BLAH BLAH IF YOU DO I WON'T CARE. NO REALLY I DON'T CARE IF YOU READ IT.

WANING: RAGE MODE ACTIVATE!

10 minutes later, Sonic and Amy were watching T.V. "This show suck. You got any movies." "No. But we could go to my room." "You're a bad girl. But you're so sexy." Sonic and Amy went to her room. Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tighter. "Amy I changed my mind." "Oh stop being a baby." "I can't have sex." "Why not?" "Because I don't want kids yet." "You will have sex." "No I won't. Even if this story is rated M. And you can't do anything about it. It's the author's choice." Well I already told the readers that this is a lemon. "See you will have sex Sonic." "No! I won't fuck and you can't make me!" "Okay, you asked for it." Amy knocked out Sonic. Sonic woke up. He was handcuffed to the bed. His shoes were gone and he was wearing no socks. His gloves were gone too. Sonic was naked. Well, he was naked the whole time. "Amy! AMY!" "What?" "Why am I handcuffed?" "Cause you won't have sex." "Amy. Look I love you but, this is insane! I'm 2 years older than you." "Age has nothing to do with love." "Amy let me go." "Oh I'll let you go." "Really?" "When we are done." "Amy please. I do it someday. Today I don't want to." "Nope." Amy took off her clothes. Sonic was shocked. "Amy, wow YOU'RE SO HOT!" "So you're gonna stop bitching and start fucking." Said Amy in a sexy voice. "Never!" Amy took off her bra and her panties. "OOOHHH HOT DAMN!" "Give up." "N-No!" Sonic's dog grown. Amy looked at his dog and smiled. "NO! DON'T! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" "Oh. I would." "AMY PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T!" "Why don't want to have sex?" "Cause if I do have se-" Amy came closer to Sonic. Then, she sucked his cock. "AMY! YO-" Amy went up and down. Before she sucks the whole thing, she licked the tip. "Amy..." Sonic was moaning. "You give up?" "No..." Amy licked the lower part. Then, she sucked the whole thing." "OOOHHH AMY. I GIVE UP." Amy unlocked the handcuffs and letted Sonic free. Amy went back to his cock. "Amy..." Amy sucked it faster. Sonic was moaning loud. "Amy. I'm gonna cum." "Then you can have the turn." Amy lifted her legs. "Put my.." "YES. PUT YOUR DICK IN MY ASS." "OKAY." Sonic sighed and putted his dog in Amy's hole. Sonic moved back and forth. "OH YEAH! DEEPER!" Sonic pushed his dog all the way in. "OH YEAH!" Sonic moved faster. "Not too fast. Let it come slow." "I bet you wanted this. More than anything else." "YES! Of course!" Sonic moved slowly then really fast. "I SAID SLOWLY!" "I CAN'T HELP IT! YOU'RE SO HOT AND SEXY!" Amy moaned. "OH OHH OOOHH SONIC! DON'T STOP!" "ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVE!" Sonic went faster and harder. "SOOOONNNIIICCC!" Amy's fluid came out. "You want more?" "YES!" Sonic licked Amy's hole. "Ohh SONIKU!" Amy moaned loud. "SONIC! DON'T STOP!" "WAIT I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!" Sonic went on top of Amy. Amy laid down. "YOU SUCK, I LICK!" "ALRIGHT!" Amy sucked Sonic's cock. Sonic licked Amy's pussy." They were both moaning. Then, their fluid came out. Sonic putted his dog back in Amy's hole. "More?" "YES SONIC! FINISH ME HERE!" Sonic went slow. Then he picked up Amy. "May I" "PLEASE DO!" Sonic licked Amy's breast. "OHH SONIC!" Sonic went faster. "OOOHHH SONIC." Sonic stopped licking her breasts and kissed Amy. Then, they tongue. Sonic moved faster. "OOOOOOHHHH SSOOONNNIICCC!" Amy's ass was full. "More Amy?" "No. But you are." Amy went to Sonic's cock. "Don't bite." Amy chewed a little. "OWW! I SAID DON'T BITE!" "SORRY!" Amy sucked his dog like a lollypop. "OH AMY! GO DEEPER! SWALLOW IT!" Amy sucked the whole thing. Then, she licked it like a popsicle." "OHH! GOD AMY YOUR MOUTH IS SO GOOD!" She suck it back and forth. "Amy. I'm gonna cum." Amy went faster. "Amy don't stop!" Sonic holded Amy's head. "Amy go deeper." Amy sucked the whole thing and went faster. "YEAH KEEP IT THAT WAY!" She went slow. "OHH AMY! FASTER!" Amy went fast. "AAMMYYY!" Sonic's fluid came out. Amy sucked it. "OH AMY!" Amy went faster. "AMY STOP!" "SORRY YOUR COCK TASTE LIKE A LOLLIPOP." "OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED!" Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Don't do that again!" "Why not!" "Because I don't want my friends know that I love you." "Why? They were telling me that you and me make a perfect couple." "Okay but don't do that again. I don't want any more kids." "I love you Soniku." "I love you too Amy." "Why don't just enjoy your moment." "I wasn't gonna plan having sex. Or having kids." "Don't matter. If I'm giving you love, you should enjoy it." "I'm just not comfortable having sex. But I couldn't resist your smooth, soft, sexy, body." Amy giggled. "Then why do you run away from me?" "I'm shy. I'm sorry for that. You won't be seeing me running away from you." "Oh Sonic." "Love that rear." Sonic slapped Amy's ass. "Love your tip." Amy rubbed the top of Sonic's dog. "Ohh Amy. Stop it. You're being bad girl." "Oh I am a bad girl." Amy sucked Sonic's dog. "You can never stop giving me a blow job." "I'm just gonna suck for a couple of minutes." Amy sucked Sonic's dog. "Oh Amy. Go deeper." Amy went deeper. She suck it so fast. "DAMN AMY!" Amy went faster. "OHH AMY. GO FASTER!" Amy went so fast. "AAAAMMMMYYYY!" Sonic's fluid was bursting. "Okay. I don't know what happened but, that felt so good!" Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Amy you're so sexy." "You're so sexy." "But you are way sexy. Can you pose for me?" "Maybe someday. Now go to sleep." "Uhh. You haven't..." Amy sucked Sonic's dog and sucked the fluid. "Amy... I want to go one more time. JUST ONE." "Sonic I don't want to. I'm tired." "Then I'll do it." Sonic putted his dog in Amy's hole." "Sonic! What the..." Sonic went faster. "Oh Sonic. Go ahead. Faster." Sonic went even faster. "OHH YES YES YES YESSS YYEEESS!" Sonic grabbed Amy picked her up. "OH OOH OOH OOH SONIC!" "Amy I love you so much." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic went harder. "UHH AHH UH UH UH UH OHH OHH OH UGH UGH UH SSOOOONNNIIICCC!" Sonic kept going. "OH OH OH DON'T STOP PLEASE! DON'T! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" "ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVE!" Sonic went faster and harder. He went on the bed. Amy was facing upward. "Give me your legs." Amy putted her legs down. Sonic holded her legs. "Amy this may hurt a little." "JUST GO! YOU'RE SHOWING ME LOVE!" Sonic went so hard and fast. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH AAAAHHHH YYEEAAAHHH MORE MORE MORE MORE! SONIC PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Sonic went harder than slower. "OH OH OH UH UGH UGH UUGGGHH SSSOONNIICC!" Amy's fluid was bursting. "That's better!" Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Sonic and Amy fell asleep.

OKAY, NO MORE LEMONS. I FEEL ANGRY BECAUSE SONIC AND AMY WENT TOO FAR! AMY SUCK LIKE A LOLLIPOP? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE FUCK?! OKAY! I'M NOT MAKING A LEMON FOR A WHILE. AND IF I MAKE ANOTHER LEMON, IT'S GONNA BE SHORT. I GOTTA STOP BEING CRAZY! I'M 15. LET'S JUST GO BACK TO THE STORY.

The next day, Sonic and Amy were watching T.V. "Sonic." "Yeah?" "I'm sorry that I made you have sex. I just wanted you so badly." "Amy. It's okay. I did wanted to have sex anyways. I'm just nervous. You wouldn't stop sucking." Amy giggled. "Just don't do anything like that again. And I hope we get 2 kids." Sonic rubbed Amy's belly. "Amy please. Make 2 kids. No more. No less." "I don't know if I could try." "Amy you better make 2." "Okay just stop rubbing my belly." "No. It's so warm and cozy." Sonic laid on Amy's stomach. "Sonic!" "Shhhhh! I'm trying to sleep!" "Get off my stomach. I can't breathe." "Oh sorry." Sonic got up. "Now I'm laying on your stomach." Amy laid on Sonic's stomach. "Hey, you laid on my stomach last night. You promised that I could lay on your's. "Why do you want to lay on me." "You're soooooo cozy. And beautiful." "Ohh you don't mean it. You're saying that because you love me." "No. You are." "Really?" "I just want to sleep on you. And kiss you all day." Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "Soniku..." "When did you called me Soniku?" "Yesterday." "Why?" "Because it's adorable when I say it to you. That's your new nickname." "Amy. That is my nickname." "Lair." "I swear." "Prove it." Sonic showed Amy his birth certificate. "A birth certificate doesn't show a person's nickname." "This one does." "So whenever I call you Soniku, you don't care because it's your nickname?" "Uhhh. Well I." "Well you're my Soniku. Even if your name is Soniku. I'll call you Soniku till the world knows. I'll call you Soniku till we die." "Please don't." "Why not?" "Because I don't want my friends know that my nickname is Soniku." "But I love the name. Ok when we have kids, I'm gonna name the boy Soniku." Sonic grabbed Amy. "No. Please don't. I wanted to name him Dash." "Nope." "Please. Okay, you can call me Soniku. Just don't call me when my friends are around." "Nah. I should start calling you faker." "NOO YOU CAUGHT THE EMO! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SHADOW!" "Please. I didn't catch the emo." Sonic went to the other side of the couch. "STAY AWAY! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME THE EMO!" Amy caught Sonic and kissed Sonic. "NO! YOU GAVE ME THE EMO!" Amy giggled. "You want some chile dogs." "Yeah, just don't suck on mine." SON OF A BITCH. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. Amy laughed. "You think that's funny." "Yeah." "Okay that's it." Sonic jumped on Amy. Sonic kissed her. "Mmmmm. Your lips tastes like chile dogs Amy." "Maybe you are tasting your own chile dog." "Aww sick." HERE WE GO AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK! Amy laughed. Sonic spitted "Just kidding." "You're gonna get it!" Sonic pulled Amy to the floor. "Sonic!" Sonic kissed Amy. "How am I gonna make you chile dogs?" "Just a little longer?" Sonic and Amy were making out. "Amy. I love you so much." "I love you more Soniku." Sonic and Amy got up and laid on the couch. "Sonic. Don't you want to eat?" "Amy. Don't spoil this." "Ooh Soniku. You're so romantic." Sonic kissed Amy. Then, Sonic tried to take off her dress. "SONIC! STOP!" "Huh?" Sonic fell to the floor. "What? Why were you screaming?" "Why were you trying to take off my dress?" "Oh. Sorry. I got carried away. It's just that you are soooooo..." Sonic kissed Amy. "YOU'RE SO AMAZING!" Amy blushed. "Okay I'll stop. I'm sorry for that." Sonic gave Amy a small kiss. "Now. Chile dogs please?" Amy smiled. "Okay. There's a GBA on top of that shelf." Sonic went and grabbed the GBA. (Gameboy Advance) There was a game inside. "Sonic Advance 3?" "What? Don't like it?" "I beated it. Twice." "What characters did you pick?" "Me and Tails of course." "Why didn't you pick me?" "Because I can't jump right. And I don't use a hammer to attack robots." "Aww." "Relax Amy it's just a game." "You're right. By the way your chile dog is ready." "That fast?" "Yeah. I was a chief too." "That explains why your cooking is so delicious. Tell me your secret." "No way. It's too much for a hedgehog that doesn't know how to use a stove." "Hey I know how to use a stove. Sorta." Amy giggled and pulled Sonic to the kitchen. "Come on, your food is getting cold." After they ate, Sonic laid on the couch. Amy was cleaning up the dishes. Sonic started to think. "Everything is happening so fast. I don't know what to do now. Maybe I could ask Amy if she needs anything." Sonic got up and went to Amy. Amy saw Sonic and smiled. "You need anything Amy?" "No really." "You sure? Got nothing in the attic?" "The atti-" Amy smiled and looked at Sonic. "Um Sonic? You want to help right?" "Yeah?" Amy showed Sonic the attic. "Huh? Why are there so many boxes?" "I had a lot of stuff." "What's in boxes." "I was gonna save it later. But I guess I could give them to you now." "What? What inside?" "Bring them downstairs." Sonic took the boxes in the living room. "Whew, they're heavy." "You could look in the boxes if you want." Sonic looked at the box that was so heavy. He looked inside. It was filled with coins. "What the hell? Did you rob a bank or something?" "No. It's my savings." "Why did you put it inside the box?" "That's all the room I had to keep my change." "Ok. How did you get all this?" "I had a lot of money in my bank account. I spent a couple of hundreds on a house, furniture, insurance, and food. I was gonna spend the rest on getting a car but I prefer walking. So I'm giving you the rest of my change." "Thanks Amy but I shouldn't. I have everything I need. Even for the future." "You sure? How come you don't have a house?" "Because I don't need a house." "But you do." "No I don't." "Sonic, I think you should take the money." "Amy I respect you but, I don't need it. What I'm gonna spend it on?" "Maybe health insurance or maybe get you some clothes." "Clothes? I rather wear my same outfit." "Oh you mean your shoes, socks, and gloves?" "So what, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver don't wear any clothes. You, Cream, Blaze, and Rough wear clothes because..." "It's not about them. It's about you. So you're gonna wear the same old clothes. I mean look at you. You have so many bruises, cuts, and torn skin." "I can heal." "But you're gloves are ripped, you're shoes are burned, and your feet are in bad shape. How are you not feeling any pain? Because you're so tough?" "Amy I'm fine." "Sonic, you're not fine you can barely mov- WAIT A SECOND!. You wasn't like that since we ate. What did you do?" "Okay you caught me. I went outside for a while." "I didn't see you went out." "You were on a phone call. I told you that I was gonna go out." "What happened?" "I don't want to show you." "LET ME SEE! NOW!" Sonic showed his leg. His leg was cut wide open. He was covering the cut with his hands. His glove was SO BLOODY! "Oh God. Sonic. Let me see." "Amy please don't." "LET ME SEE!" "AMY NO PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S BAD BUT, IT'S GONNA BE WORSE!" "SONIC! IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR HAND, I'M LEAVING!" Sonic let go of his leg.

OK BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE! SONIC'S LEG IS GONNA MAKE AMY REALLY UPSET! I SUGGEST THAT YOU SKIP THIS PART! IF YOU ARE A MAN, THEN TRY NOT SAY OOHH OR OUCH. ACTUALLY I DON'T REALLY CARE.

Sonic's leg was bleeding badly. His leg was squirting out blood. It was infected. It was so bloody. It was like he was bitten by a Brown Recluses. But WORSE. His leg had some bones sticking out. It's so bad that he couldn't move when he released his leg. Sonic was bleeding to death. Okay I am done with the horror scene of Sonic's leg.

Amy gasped and sobbed. "Amy I'm so sorry. I called Tails to heal me." Tails came inside and ran to Sonic. "Sonic I'm he- OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" "Tails heal me already." Tails took out a gun and shot Sonic. Sonic was healed. "Thanks Tails." "Anytime Sonic."

WHAT! YOU EXPECTED SOMETHING WORSE! NO?! THAN SIT DOWN AND READ THE STORY! OR I'LL MAKE IT WORSE! Sorry, I hope this isn't being abused. And I made up Tails having the Team Fortress 2 medic gun. ;-)

Tails left Amy's house. Amy was still crying after what she had seen. "Amy. I'm alright. No matter how bad the wound is, I got Tails to heal me." Amy looked at Sonic. Amy slapped him in the face. "OWWW!" "Don't do that again!" "Ok I won't." "Sonic after what I have seen, you are not allowed to go outside without me. Even if you are okay." Sonic was shocked. "You can't do that to me. I'm older than you." "I don't care. If I see you out and I'm not, I'm gonna leave." "Amy. I was born to run. I have to go out sometimes." "No. I wanna know, how the fuck did you cut yourself like that." "I was just running around like always, I was so happy that I had a life that was going great. I ran to the woods and sat on a branch. I was gonna sleep on the branch. But, I couldn't. I was out for more than a half hour. I ran back to your place. Then, It just happened so fast. A explosion happened right behind my back. I landed on a tree. The same tree I sat on everyday."

Ok time for a flash back. Grab your popcorn and enjoy the short scene.

Sonic was sitting on a branch. He sat at that same branch since he first met Robotnik. "Ahhh. It's good to see the same place. Nothing happens here. I wish I could sleep here, but I got to go back." Sonic jumped off the branch and ran out of the woods. When he was out of the woods, a explosion happened. Sonic was flying through the air. He landed on a tree. Ok here we go again. His leg was stuck on a tree. "OWW FUCK! AGH! FUCKING TREE!" Then, Sonic looked at the tree. He frowned. It was the same tree that Sonic climbed on. "OOHH NO FUCKING WAY!" Sonic tried to pull something that was stuck in his leg. "AHHH! AHHH! AGHHH! FUCK! COME ON!" Sonic pulled it out. It was a branch. Sonic looked at the tree again. He looked at the branch. Sonic's eyes has tears coming out. It was the same branch that he sat on. "SON OF A BITCH! MY LEG!" Sonic took out his phone and called Tails. "Yeah Tails. Can you bring your Team Fortress 2 medic gun? Just bring it! I'm at Amy's house. Okay I'll see you there." Sonic stood up and walked home. When he got there, he laid on the couch. He saw a bandage. He grabbed the bandage and put it on his leg.

End of flash back

"I didn't see a bandage. Where did it go Sonic?" Sonic pointed at the box that was filled with change. Amy grabbed the bandage and looked at it. Amy saw a small piece of wood on the bandage. She took it out and threw the bandage away. "Sonic, you still have the branch?" "Yeah but, it's too much for you." "Please?" Sonic sighed and took out the branch. It was bloody. "Oh God." Amy took the branch and washed it. "Here. I found it on the bandage." Amy gave Sonic the branch and the piece of wood. Sonic reattach the piece of wood. "Thanks Amy." "Come on. Show me the tree." "Okay." Sonic grabbed Amy and ran to the woods. When he got there, Amy looked at the tree. "It's so beautiful." "No, it was." "Then how did it look?" Sonic gave Amy a picture. "Oh my God. It's so amazing. " "But now. It's nothing." "Where did you crashed?" Sonic pointed the bloody spot. "Sonic can you take me up there?" Sonic grabbed Amy and jumped on a branch. Sonic putted Amy down. "Damn. It's so bloody. I never knew I was bleeding that badly. This tree was my favorite. Now it's memory." "Sonic, you can still sit on it. The branch can grow back." Sonic started to cry. "Aww Sonic don't cry." "I had fun times here. Now, I'm not having a good life. I lost somethings that I just can't bare. Smashing robots, watching nature on my favorite tree, and going on a date with you." "Well this is like a date." "Really?" "Yeah. I'm sitting next to you on your favorite tree." "Thanks Amy." "If you miss smashing robots, why not ask Robotnik?" "Because I don't want him to harm animals." "Just ask him to make robots that doesn't have any living creature inside." "Huh. I never thought of that." The sky was dark, the stars were out. The moon was full. "Wow it's so beautiful." "This is why I come here." Sonic holded Amy. "Sonic look." It was Tails riding the Tornado. He wave at Sonic and Amy. They both waved back. "What is Tails up to?" Said Sonic with a smirk. Tails shot something in the air. Tails was shooting fireworks in the air. "Tails. You son a bitch." Sonic laughed. Tails shot a flare. It says SONAMY 4 LIFE. Sonic and Amy were laughing. Tails shot another flare. It says SONIC LOVES AMY. "Amy. You still got that camera?" "Yeah." "I'm gonna jump off the plane. When I do a trick, take the picture." Sonic jumped and landed on the Tornado. "Thanks Tails." "Anything for my bro." "Alright Tails. Now!" Tails shot a flare. Sonic jumped. The flare showed a picture of Amy. Sonic made a trick that looks like he is kissing the picture of Amy. Sonic landed on the branch. "Oh Soniku." "Amy there is one more." Tails shot the last flare. It says WILL YOU MARRY ME? Amy looked at Sonic. He was holding a diamond ring. Amy started to cry. "Yes. I will marry you." Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku."

The End. Wow! what a beautiful happy ending. Alright, I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry about the lemon. I don't know what THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! I'M CRAZY! PLEASE REVIEW. AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER BROFIST. BAA HAA. ;-)


End file.
